The Things that Never Change
by Oboe Girl
Summary: Kagome is Inu Yasha, Inu Yasha is Kagome, other general confusion occurs, and I can't write summaries
1. All in the Past

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha. All characters and such belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Please don't sue, all you'd get is my homework, but you can have that anyway if you want.  
  
Be nice this is my first fic.  
  
  
  
Prolog: All in the Past  
  
The demon sat in the long flowing grass. The breeze blowing it's long white hair. It could smell the girl coming closer. The girl that had turned it's life around. The girl it hated and at the same time couldn't imagine it's life without.  
  
"Hoy demon, what are you doing?", The girl came to stand behind the demon.  
  
The demon turned to face her, "I'm thinking, Kik, just thinking."  
  
"You, just thinking, now that's a strange thing. Usually it's brooding or planning what to kill next, eh Kagome?", Kikyo sat down next to the girl demon.  
  
"Hmph", Kagome turned back, "is that right? Then all you do if pray and bug me then."  
  
"Yep that's right", the priestess quipped, "say Kagome, have you considered my offer?"  
  
Kagome turned back to face the other girl, "Well it's a hard decision to make. But I think I'll go through with it."  
  
"Really? You will?! Oh that's wonderful!", Kikyo faced Kagome and smiled, "I'm so happy. But now I have to go back to the village and prepare for the festival. You'll come won't you?"  
  
"Yes I'll come, but I don't promise to stay, I have brooding and killing to do as you say", Kagome smiled.  
  
Kikyo stood up and started walking back to the village. After taking a few steps she stopped and said, "You won't regret this", and went back to walking.  
  
The girl demon continued to look out past the field she was sitting on, into the sky. Thinking back to when Kikyo first asked her that question.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ (flashback fun ^-^)  
  
Kagome had come to the tiny village Kikyo was protecting almost two years ago. She had heard rumors of the priestess here having the Shikon no Tama. The Jewel of Four Souls...the one thing that could make her a full demon instead of a weak half-demon. She thought the priestess would be an easy thing to get rid of, but she was wrong.  
  
Kikyo turned out to be cunning, swift, and determined that no demon would ever get close to the jewel. She always seemed to know where Kagome was, and no matter how hard Kagome tried to get the jewel Kikyo was one step ahead of her.  
  
Then one day Kikyo came up to her while she was sitting up in a tree. "Demon", Kikyo looked up, "I'll make you a deal."  
  
Kagome jumped down from the tree and stood next to the priestess. They stood at the same height. Kagome's soft yellow eyes met Kikyo's warm blue-grey eyes. "What sort of deal?", Kagome asked warily.  
  
"I'll give you the Shikon no Tama, if..", Kikyo started, "if you use it to become human."  
  
(End of flashback) ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was night. Kagome wandered over to the village and jumped up on a roof top to watch the villagers and their festival. Kikyo saw her and went over to talk to her. "Kagome meet me tomorrow in the clearing, you know which one", Kikyo said and went back to the festival.  
  
That was all Kagome needed to know and she went back into the forest, to her tree to wait for tomorrow.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later the next day. Kikyo shot the arrow into Kagome. Not believing that her friend could do such a thing. She reached down and picked up the Shikon jewel from where in lay in a puddle of blood. "All this for the jewel", she whispered. Her vision blurred as she told Kaede to burn her remains with the jewel. She would end this tragedy of the Shikon no Tama now. Protect other from this pain. And Kagome would sleep forever pinned to the tree. The village would finally be at peace without the jewel attracting the demons.  
  
But things rarely ever go as we plan.  
  
All reviews are welcome ^-^~ and so is anyone who wants to be a beta reader. All spelling and grammar mistakes in this chapter are mine, blah blah blah. 


	2. How lives are turned upside down

Disclaimer: I still don't own Inu Yasha and I doubt that will change any time soon. So Inu Yasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, and if you sue you'd only get my homework, if that even.  
  
Vay Bob: I don't think Mister K would like it very much if I put it in a skirt.  
  
Eikos butterfly and sunfreak: I can't thank you two enough. You're both wonderful beta readers. Thanks for putting up with my lack of grammar and such.  
  
And all other reviewers: I could hug you all. It makes me so happy you like this fic. So for you I'll stop blathering and get on with it.  
  
*~How lives are turned upside down~*  
  
  
  
Japan 1997  
  
"Grandfather, don't you think people will catch on?" the boy asked. He sat on the wooden floor holding an extremely fat cat. "I mean, they're just marbles, even if you have some silly legend about them."  
  
"It is not a silly legend Inu Yasha." The elderly man replied from his own seat next to a few boxes filled with key chains fitted with a plaque reading 'Sunset Shrine' and a shiny marble on the end "It's a very serious legend about the Shikon Jewel. You see, it was in the possession of a priestess..."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, Grandfather, you know I'm really not interested. You do remember what tomorrow is, right?"  
  
"Of course I remember. It's the only thing you never let me forget," Inu Yasha's grandfather said as he turned around to fish out the present from the cupboard. "Here you go."  
  
"Oh! For me?" Inu Yasha's face lit up, "Thank you so much, Grandfather!"  
  
"Well, it's a day early, but..."  
  
Inu Yasha ripped quickly through the paper. "Oh thank..." he trailed off and pulled out an old and not too appealing looking hand from the box, "What is this?" He looked at it dubiously.  
  
His grandfather smiled at the prospect of telling another legend. "Why, it's the mummified hand of a kappa. There's a legend of a water spirit..."  
  
"Oi Buyo," Inu Yasha called his cat. "Lunch." He stuck out the hand and the cat nibbled on it. 'How disgusting' he thought.  
  
"Ah, no! Do you know how much that cost?!" his grandfather shouted as he tried to save the hand from Buyo, who was dragging it off trying to take it under the house and eat it more properly.  
  
'I will never understand that cat,' thought Inu Yasha, 'That is sickening.' He got up and wandered back to the house.  
  
~~~~ The next day~~~~~  
  
Inu Yasha walked toward the stairs out of the shrine on his way to school. He looked up and saw his little brother by the doors to the well house. "Hey Sota! What are you doing up there? You know we're not supposed to go in there!" Inu Yasha yelled as he walked closer his brother. "Come on, it's time to go to school now anyway."  
  
Sota stood in front of the doors to the well house; then he turned around to look at Inu Yasha. "Inu Yasha, Buyo ran in here," he pointed at the well house. "Can you get him out?"  
  
Inu Yasha stood beside Sota. "Are you sure?"  
  
Sota nodded. "Yes, I'm positive- I saw him."  
  
"Well alright." Inu Yasha opened the door. "Buyo? Buyo are you in here?" A rattling came from the well, "Ahhhhhh!!" Inu Yasha screamed.  
  
"Ahh!" Sota yelled behind him.  
  
Then Buyo walked out from behind the well.  
  
"Phew," Inu Yasha sighed.  
  
"Don't scare me like that," Sota said.  
  
"Me scare you? You scared yourself. Come on, let's get out of here." Inu Yasha turned around to leave. The well started to rattle again. The lid came off and a woman with quite a few arms appeared out of it.  
  
"The Jewel; you have the Jewel," she hissed. "Give it to me!" She grabbed Inu Yasha and pulled him down the well.  
  
"Inu Yasha!" shouted Sota. He ran to the edge of the well and looked in, but it was empty. Backing away, Sota ran to the house yelling, "Mom! Grandpa!"  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"Give me the jewel of four souls!" the monster hissed.  
  
"No get off me! I don't know what you're talking about!" Inu Yasha tried to hit the woman. When his hand came in contact with the monster's arm, a bright light appeared between the two struggling forms. The monster's arm, which was gripping onto Inu Yasha, separated from her body and the centipede creature fell away from him.  
  
"The Jewel, no, the Shikon Jewel, I will not let it go!" The monster disappeared into the darkness.  
  
"Ow!" Inu Yasha hit the ground. "Ugh-huh? I'm in the well? Was that monster my imagination?" He looked around and saw the creature's arm. "Then again maybe not." He looked up and yelled, "Hey, Sota! Come on, help me out. Sota, this isn't funny!  
  
'Did he run off?' Inu Yasha thought, 'Well I guess I better just climb out.' As he climbed, he remembered what the creature had said. 'The Shikon Jewel-wasn't that what Grandfather was talking about? What did he say?' Inu Yasha reached the top of the well and pulled himself out. He looked around. "What? Where am I? I fell into the well in the shrine, but this is outside." He stood in the middle of a lush green forest; the well he climbed out of was covered with flowering vines. He started to walk through the forest.  
  
"Mom? Grandfather? Sota?" he yelled. 'Where's the shrine, it looks almost as if there never was one here.' He looked up and saw a tree in the distance. 'Oh! The God Tree! I can find my way home from there.'  
  
He started to run to the tree, but when he got close enough to see it he stopped.. There was a girl with snow-white hair pinned to the trunk, wearing a blood-red outfit. But what really struck him were her ears. There weren't human ears; no, most certainly not. They were pure white dog-like ears coming out from the top of her head.  
  
Inu Yasha walked up to her. 'Hmm, for some reason I want to touch her ears...' he brought his hands up and rubbed them 'even though I know I really shouldn't.'  
  
"Who are you? What are you doing here?" The voices seemed to come out of nowhere. Suddenly arrows shot out of the bushes as a warning and barely missed hitting him. "Why are you in this forbidden forest?" The voices soon acquired faces and bodies as they came in close to surround him. "You're coming with us."  
  
Inu Yasha felt something hard hit his head as he fell unconscious.  
  
**See the pretty button down there? It's just begging you to click on it, yes it is. ^-^~** 


End file.
